sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
William Mann
Sergeant Will Mann of the Royal Canadian Marine Corps is part of the Security Force aboard the USS Aegis. Physical Description *'Height:' 1.82 m *'Weight:' 85 kg *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Hair Style:' Short *'ATA Gene Status:' Negative *'WTA Gene Status:' Untested *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary Education:' **Public Schooling in Calgary *'Post Secondary Education:' **None *'Military Education:' **Basic Military Qualification (BMQ), Canadian Forces Leadership & Recruit School - Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec **Marine Commandos Training (MCT), Canadian Forces Base Esquimalt - Esquimalt, British Columbia Family *'Father:' Staff Sergeant William "Bill" Lewis Mann, Retired Royal Canadian Mounted Police - Currently Residing in Calgary *'Mother:' Susan Amy Mann (nee: Reiner), Homemaker - Currently Residing in Calgary *'Sister:' Lucile Lennora Dwyer (nee: Mann), Computer Systems Engineer - European Space Agency Career History *Basic Military Qualification (BMQ), Canadian Forces Leadership and Recruit School - Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec **08/14/2014 - 11/22/2014 *Marine Commandos Training (MCT), Canadian Forces Base Esquimalt - Esquimalt, British Columbia **11/22/2014 - 12/25/2014 *Marine - Echo Company, 1st Battalion, 1st Canadian Marine Regiment **12/25/2014 - 09/03/2016 *Squad Leader - Echo Company, 1st Battalion, 1st Canadian Marine Regiment **09/03/2016 - 07/19/2019 *Squad Leader - 1 Platoon, 11th Company, Earth Defense Battalion, 2nd Canadian Marine Regiment - Stargate Command **07/19/2019 - 09/30/2021 *Security Contingent - Milky Way Alpha Site **09/30/2021 - 04/29/2023 *Platoon Sergeant - 2 Platoon, 25th Marine Company, Fleet Protection Battalion, 2nd Canadian Marine Regiment - Embarked HMCS Yukon **04/29/2023 - 01/30/2024 *Security Forces - USS Aegis **01/30/2024 - Present Date of Promotion * - Private: 08/14/2014 * - Private: 12/25/2014 * - Corporal: 09/03/2016 * - Master Corporal: 07/19/2019 * - Sergeant: 04/29/2023 Background Born in Calgary, Alberta, William "Will" Mann was the son of William "Bill" Mann an RCMP Officer and Susan Mann a home maker. When he was three his parents had a second child, a daughter named Lucile. Growing up Will always liked being active and outside, he hated school and through out junior and senior high would frequently skip and get into fight. From a young age he had an interested in martial arts, but would never really apply himself. When he was 15 he started to realize he wasn't going to have much of a life if he kept going the way he was. He directed his anger into martial arts, becoming active, and quiet good at Mixed Martial Arts. When he gradated high school, barely, he decided to enlist in the military. Originally planning on joining the army a recruiter said his MMA background he might be better served in the still newly formed Marine Commandos Command. Will agreed and headed to Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu in Quebec for his Basic Military Qualifications (BMQ) the 13 week basic training. After completing this he headed to the other side of the country and CFB Esquimalt in BC. He completed the Marine Commandos Training before being promoted to the rank of Private (trained). His first duty posting was with Echo Company, 1st Battalion of the 1st Canadian Marine Regiment. At the time the only Regiment. He served here for two years before being promoted to Corporal and made a Squad Leader. In 2019 he was promoted to Master Corporal and brought into the Stargate Program, maintain his Squad Leader role but assigned to 1 Platoon, 11th Company with the Earth Defense Battalion of 2nd Regiment. Based in at Stargate Command as part of the Stargate Command Quick Response Battalion. He remained here for two years before being reassigned to the Milky Way Alpha Site as part of there security contingent. During his time here he brought MMA training into the standard training regiment of the bases security forces. However on more then one occasion the training resulted in serious injuries. He was warned to discontinue it, but continued and was reprimand on two occasions for not following orders. Despite this he had earned the respect of his comrades and most of his superiors. In 2023 he was promoted to Sergeant and posted to the Fleet Protection Battalion, as Platoon Sergeant of 2 Platoon, 25th Marine Company embarked aboard the HMCS Yukon on of the Canadian Daedalus Class Battlecruisers. He discovered he like being in space, and took on a great amount of EVA training. Eventually becoming the ships unofficial EVA Combat Instructor. Training marines, security and regular crew a like in EVA combat, mainly with energy weapons due to problems of using ballistic weapons in the vacuum of space. In early 2024 he was selected to be part of the Security Forces aboard the USS Aegis. Category:USS Aegis Crew Category:Canadian Forces Personnel Category:Non Player Character Category:Marines Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel Category:SGC Personnel